


It Takes Three

by JadeMonarch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMonarch/pseuds/JadeMonarch
Summary: Triss and Yennefer are about to leave Geralt, shackled and thoroughly humiliated. They're steps from the door but stop at a simple naked plea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	It Takes Three

If Triss were being honest with herself it wasn't  _ what he said _ but more  _ how he said it _ .

Geralt of Rivia, The Butcher of Blavikan, famed and fierce killer of both man and monster, sounded small. Smaller than she (and she were to wager Yennefer as well) had ever heard him.

"Wait", barely above a whisper and said with more emotion and weight than she thought witchers possible. She spared a glance at the other sorceress as they both stopped.

Yennefer rolled her eyes as she began to turn back towards the bed.

"Geralt, I know we're both lovely women, but if you really-" the raven haired sorceress stopped as her gaze fell upon her would-be lovers face. Triss too was taken aback as she took Geralt in.

Triss had seen many different faces grace Geralt's visage, annoyance, anger, lust and even the occasional smile, but this was the only one that got her genuinely surprised. Given Yennefer's slack-jawed expression, she was too.

Hollow best described it, his cat eyes stared unblinking at the sheets in front of him, lifeless; without the fire that lit the amber orbs so often.

His brow knit into a sign of deep thinking and regret, the rest of his face lacking any movement whatsoever. He swallowed deeply before speaking up again.

"I don't regret it," he spoke, just a tad lower than last. 

"Don't regret what?", the redheaded magician spoke, unable to keep out the slight heat that dripped from her voice.

"Don't regret toying with us you misera-" Yennefer took a step forward as she raised her voice, only to be cut off as Geralt boomed.

"No, damnit! I-" he struggled against his bonds as he yelled, before slumping back as the chains clattered uselessly unbroken. Triss took the opportunity to close the door lest they be heard and demanded an answer.

"Then what don't you regret?!" Geralt matched her glare as he answered, his white-knuckled fists launching forward before being caught again

"That I said I love you both!" The wooden bedposts groaned as the shackles tore into the witchers wrists, promising that one of the two was to bound to break. 

Triss was taken aback by Geralt's declaration, stepping back as her mind failed to create a response. Yennefer had no such problem as she looked up towards the ceiling; pinching her nose as she spoke.

"Alright I've heard enough of this blather." she turned back to the door, arm outstretched to wrench it open when Geralt spoke again, his low monotone taking over once again.

"I love that you always play the cynic, but you always stop to be playful with me, I love that you scrunch up your nose when concentrating on something." Geralt turned to Triss as he continued.

"I love how you're always optimistic, always bringing me a smile when I need it, I love how you cross your fingers when you want something to work."

"You're both the most beautiful women I've seen, but I love you for so much more than that," Yennefer had turned back to the wolf, her eyes squinting as she searched both magically and otherwise for deceit. Triss did much of the same, but just like the violet-eyed magician, came up with nothing more than the obvious sorrow.

Their investigation stopped as they took in his eyes.

Both women stood wide-eyed as they stared at Geralt's face, it must've been a trick of the light. Witchers eyes don't glisten like that, they don't brim with barely constrained tears, witchers don't cry… and yet.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't able to choose who I loved more…" he shook his head as he added "I don't think I can." Triss startled as she heard the door slam behind her, Yennefer nowhere to be found.

She turned back to the Witcher and stuttered out a response as she walked backwards towards the door.

"Geralt I-I… I need time to- I've-" Triss turned back fully and left the room hurriedly, dressing even quicker as she ran, to where she had no idea.

One of the three sat in a different part of Novigrad as the other two were just a room away.

Geralt still chained to a bed, ironically unable to sleep, not that Triss or Yennefer could catch some either. He played back the scene over and over again in his mind, from the wine, to the trap and scorn, to the honest heartbreak, fixated on how he should've played it better.

Triss lay in her bed in The Rosemary and Thyme, tossing and turning as her thoughts wandered. She thought of how honest Geralt had seemed, the witcher had lied to her before, but this felt nothing like that. And now she couldn't think of him without thinking of her.

Merigold stared at the wall thinking about the raven haired sorceress, what did Geralt see in her? Sure she was witty, smart as a whip to be sure, and Triss wasn't blind, she saw how attractive Yennefer was, who wouldn't.

She settled that it must be jealousy settling in her mind, it had to be.

Meanwhile Yennefer sat by the desk in her own room, she'd been there for hours trying to write out how she felt, yet no matter what thought passed through her busy mind she couldn't write a damn thing.

She thought she had Geralt pegged as the scoundrel he was, that she and Triss were victims of some horny misanthrope. 

But she couldn't believe that now, not after reading through Geralt's thoughts. She knew he meant every word he said, and… how deeply hurt he was. She saw how Geralt saw her and Triss, as two of the best things that ever happened to him.

She knew why he would fancy Triss, she was bubbly where herself would be cynical, she was beautiful, sweet, and… 

_ jealousy, that's all this is,  _ Yennefer thought to herself as she blew out the candle and tried to catch some rest.

The only constant between the threes' thoughts was a simple saying repeating over and over, 

_ What have I done _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm gonna level with ya here, I was beyond tired when I wrote this. I'd just sleepily played through th Yen/Triss/Geralt "romance" scene, I opened myself emotionally to the idea of a throuple and got so GD mad I wrote this in about an hour.
> 
> Sorry if any of them seem ooc, like I said I was pissed and my polyamorous ass is probably just projecting here.
> 
> Sooo, when I wake up, I'll decide whether to take this down or keep going with it.


End file.
